


【姿君】女装直播激情短打

by xiaotong09



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, transvestism（异装癖）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaotong09/pseuds/xiaotong09
Summary: 刘志豪女装下播后决定去找严君泽滚个床单。





	【姿君】女装直播激情短打

**Author's Note:**

> 女装攻注意＊  
> 都是刘志豪太骚气的错  
> 说刹车就刹车  
> 末尾有一句话虎君（？）

严君泽搂着刘志豪的脖颈。  
有几缕粉色的发丝随着后者在他身上的动作散落下来，像猫尾巴挠的他心里痒痒。  
这太过火了。  
严君泽无声地叹了口气，刘志豪正在用嘴蹂躏他胸口乳粒，一边咬一边还要发出令人面红耳赤的类似赞叹的呻吟。  
严君泽尴尬地还没放松下来进入状态，身体紧绷感觉麻木，跟块木头一样，他歪了歪头，余光打量着刘志豪的裙子，怎么不仅能遮住刘志豪肚子上那点肥膘甚至显得腰细臀圆始终是他的知识盲区，再往下，黑裙直垂到膝盖，衬着露出的小腿莹白温润，这条裙子真的很适合他。  
严君泽一边这样想，一边又觉得哪里怪怪的。  
再反应过来时，两人的距离已经是鼻尖贴鼻尖了，刘志豪放大了数倍的眼睛正玩味地盯着他，嘴角是他熟悉的笑容。  
“宝贝不专心啊，人家好辛苦的~”  
别叫宝贝，叫大家伙。  
严君泽有点郁闷地想，反驳的话还没来得及出口就被伸进来的湿软舌头堵了回去，两人交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，刘志豪趁机伸腿隔着裙子磨蹭他下身，手还不忘在腰上摸来摸去。  
严君泽被这一下突袭的措手不及，差点忘了怎么喘气，当刘志豪终于肯结束这个吻时，他怎么都压不下胸口剧烈的起伏，眼前一阵发黑，再看清人时，刘志豪已经笑了个“花枝乱颤”。  
刘志豪的口红缺了一大块，想必都落在自己嘴巴上了。  
这么想着的时候。始作俑者左手拇指抚上唇角，把指腹底下的滑腻脂膏当颜料，在严君泽脸颊上温柔地晕开了那点艳红。  
“泽泽好看，哎呦，好好看啊严君泽，我们那个好不好？”  
“哪个？”严君泽抽回一只手撑着头，懒洋洋地问了一句，接着配合刘志豪的表演。  
“讨厌，怎么能让人家说嘛，好害羞。”刘志豪嘴上故作娇嗔，手却直接摸上了严君泽命根子，还要睁圆了眼睛问他这是什么东西，为什么会变大变硬。一边说着一边有技巧地来回套弄，严君泽只要躺着享受服务就行。

交待出来之后，严君泽有一瞬的失神。他抬起手臂挡住自己一双眼睛，刘志豪故作惊讶的声音还不绝于耳，无非就是“射出来了”“好棒”“好厉害”，严君泽被念叨烦了，抬起一条腿要踹，“你还上不上？”  
刘志豪还是那副笑嘻嘻的表情，指头在严君泽身下的穴口打着圈刺激，铺垫一会儿后就塞了进去。手指有技巧地抠挖，撑开紧实的肠壁，然后再掀起黑裙一角长驱直入，快感积累起来像一簇簇电流，从尾椎直冲大脑。  
严君泽脑子正短着路，张了张嘴却一点声音也发不出来，只是脸颊浮上酡红，额头挂上了细密的汗珠，腰仿佛一条脱水的鱼挺了又挺，被刘志豪双手钉死在了床上，但身上这个偏偏喘的比他还厉害，声音尖细婉转，仿佛一个正被自己男人粗暴对待的女人，甚至带了哭腔:“啊……好深……不要再进了……好敏感的……”  
若是有人从门缝里向内看，还以为是大小伙子在欺负自家的柔弱姑娘，尖细的声音随着动作的起伏音调逐步攀升，直到绝顶，活色生香。  
刘志豪纤长手指沿着严君泽青筋暴起的手臂摸上去，温柔地解开他紧攥着床单的手，再跟他十指相扣。  
戴着粉色假发的脑袋挤了过来，乖顺地伏在他胸口，嘴里还要夹着气音低声喃喃道:“泽泽好棒哦，人家累的起不来身了……”  
严君泽本来想煞风景地来一句你他妈快把老子压死了，手却抽了出来摸了摸刘志豪的粉色头发，颇有几分事后温存的意思。  
“做我的人。”严君泽鬼使神差地来了一句。  
“那我不做。”刘志豪抬头看看严君泽笑着说道，撒娇的语气有些过于熟练了，“你干嘛啊，问一遍做不做猫就算了还要再问一遍做不做人，我做什么你的人啊，你跟李元浩——”

刘志豪话还没说完，那厢打了一整晚训练赛来不及凑热闹的李元浩带着写在脸上的疲惫进屋开门，后者看到眼前的女装play眼睛瞪的比洪浩轩还大。  
“卧槽，你们在干什么？”


End file.
